From helpless to hopeful
by lyx.blackfur
Summary: A terrible thing happened to a person very dear to me, and I have to help him. As I help him get out of his troubles, it's my job to comfort him. It's a terrible time, but perhaps this will open doors between us...


Disclaimer: An erotic furry drawing drew my attention, but I had to make up a story to cope with my dirty mind, turning it from a bad thing to an acceptable story. As I imagined the story, it grew interesting, so I decided to write it down and share. I won't post the link to the image, but I found it in 621, under the tags of "Chizi", "Salem" and "messy", if you're interested.  
I'm not the owner to the character Salem in the fanfic, nor have contacted the author of the drawing. It's just a story I made up after seeing the image.  
The context of the story is my own, and may be different (or wildly different) from what the image wanted to convey. Sorry if I bother you.  
Also, this contains human to furry gay romance, so read it at your own risk.

**Chapter 1 - Late rescue**

Heart pounding, worried about the state I would find him, I entered the subway car running. The strong smell of sex hit me, and my stomach turned; when I looked right, there he was, tied to a set of seats. It was both awkward and disheartening, as he looked backwards and his red eyes met mine. I could see the flash of embarrassment as he quickly turned his head to hide his eyes from me, even though he kept it held high.

Salem was prone across 2 subway seats, his belly falling heavily over the hand support between chairs. He was tied in three spots: his hands were crossed and tightly bounded together by the wrists to a metal bar on the side of one chair, the left leg passing under and tied to the arm support on the other end of the seats and the right leg spread open to his right, where it was bound to a vertical metal bar used by subway passengers to lean while the car was moving.

Needless to say, his bare butt was exposed to me, and cum was all over his body.

Earlier that day I was to have a date with him, but he never showed up. It was a little unconventional for a male human such as myself to date a male feline like Salem, but both of us couldn't care less about that, since we were really starting to like each other. Truth be told, I liked him for much more time before we hit it off. When he didn't show up at our third date, I was really sad... I waited for an hour and called many times on his cellphone, to no avail. Some hours later (well into the night), I got a call from his phone, but not from him. A rough voice told me that I could come get "my cat boyfriend" in a subway station. While the voice talked, I heard Salem's cry pleading for help, and many voices laughing, laughing, laughing...

Luckily, the station the voice directed me to was close to my flat, so I immediately came running, with only my shorts and thin shirt against the cold night, but I only noticed how cold it was half way there. The station was deserted but the lights were on, and I dashed through the turnstiles in a hurry, guessing what happened to Salem. There was a subway train parked there, but only one of the cars had its lights on...

I was tense to approach him; we hadn't seen each other naked, nor talked about sex yet. But obviously he needed me to get him out of there, so I nervously stumbled closer. His body was drenched with semen, but what was most noticeable was the white ink, very clear against his shiny black fur. Many words were written on his body, obscene words and crude words. "Insert", "Push to open", "Tickets" were written on his butt, with arrows pointing to his anus; "Monthly pass: $100" written on his right leg; "Priority to male passengers" written on his side; and many other sarcastic cruel jokes. There was even "SLUT" written in sperm on his back.

I quickly scanned the words written across his tail "Pull in case of emergency", when I noticed why Salem was keeping his head up: two red rings were around his tail, one at its base, near his hole, and another at its middle, both of them had strings connecting them to the red collar Salem always wore. The strings weren't long enough for him to rest his head, and he had to keep both his head and butt perched backwards, in a very uncomfortable position, with no possibility of rest.

I was appalled by that scene... It was then that he spoke "Please..."

I mentally kicked myself for not acting immediately, went around him and keeled by his side. "Where do you want me start, where does it hurt more?" I blurted, and he painfully moaned "My neck!"

I could see he was tired, but at least it didn't seem he was about to collapse. His face was also a mess of spit and cum, and he continuously drooled viscous matter as if he couldn't swallow, spit or close his mouth. Under his head, on the seat, there was a puddle of semen and saliva that had fallen from his mouth. Then I realized he was wearing on his collar the golden bell I gave him on our second date. He probably put it there for our date... My eyes filled with tears, and reached for the strings connecting his neck to his tail.

He winced when I touched the wet collar, but the only sound of the room was from the golden bell jiggling. Touching the rapists' cum was not amusing, but I'd do anything to ease his pain even a little bit. After a small examination, I saw that the string was too strong to cut (especially since shaking it would hurt Salem even more), and the knot on the collar side was too small for me to undo, so I quickly went around again to see if I could do anything from the tail end.

I am really ashamed to admit, but as I examined his tail, I noticed how handsome Salem's naked body was. His stomach was handsomely flat, his legs were strong and thick, and he had a really cute and nice plump butt... Under his body his dick was hanging, red and thick, for some reason hard...


End file.
